Over the last several years, the growth of cell phones and messaging devices has increased the need for keypads and button/key sets that are small and tightly spaced. In particular, small form-factor keyboards, including QWERTY layouts, have become smaller and more tightly spaced. With decreasing overall size, there has been greater focus on efforts to provide functionality and input mechanisms more effectively on the housings.
In addition to a keyboard, mobile computing devices and other electronic devices typically incorporate numerous buttons to perform specific functions. These buttons may be dedicated to launching applications, short cuts, or special tasks such as answering or dropping phone calls. The configuration, orientation and positioning of such buttons is often a matter of concern, particularly when devices are smaller.
At the same time, there has been added focus to how displays are presented, particularly with the increase resolution and power made available under improved technology. Moreover, form factor consideration such as slimness and appearance are important in marketing a device.
Many recent mobile computing devices have adopted use of integrated keyboards, such as sheet keys. There are various techniques as to how keyboards are assembled into the housing of a mobile computing device. One technique includes using adhesives to attach a panel layer of the keyboard to the housing.